1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to power management in mobile communication devices, such as in smart cell phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices may contain various subsystems that consume substantial power, in addition to a wireless communication system and a display. Smart phones, for example, may contain a WiFi transceiver, GPS receiver, and/or a Bluetooth transceiver. These power-consuming subsystems can add significantly to battery drain and hence hasten the time when the battery charge will no longer be sufficient.
One or more of these power-consuming subsystems may often not be in active use, but may still needlessly drain power. Many users are unaware of the significant power which these subsystems can drain from their mobile communication devices and hence may do nothing to address this problem. Other users may know about the drain which these subsystems can impose, but may not have the time or discipline to disable them when they are not needed and to then re-enable them when they are needed. So this problem may remain even with knowledgeable users. This problem may grow in significance as mobile communication devices include more of these power-consuming subsystems.